ffxi_warriorfandomcom-20200216-history
Shattering Stars
Category:questsCategory:Jeuno Quests Walkthrough *Talk to Maat as a level 66 or higher Bard, Beastmaster, Black Mage, Dark Knight, Dragoon, Monk, Ninja, Paladin, Ranger, Red Mage, Samurai, Summoner, Thief, Warrior or White Mage to receive this final test. He asks you to bring him a testimony for your job. These are dropped by various monsters depending on job. **It is possible to trigger this quest even if your limit has already been broken in Treasures of Aht Urhgan, Wings of the Goddess, or Seekers of Adoulin, provided you are on the appropriate job. **Once you bring Maat the testimony as the corresponding LV66+ job, he challenges you to a fight to prove once and for all you have ultimate mastery over your job. He warps you to the BCNM area after a confirmation. ***'Note': After defeating Maat for the first time, it is no longer necessary to go to Maat in Ru'Lude Gardens prior to attempting another fight; you must proceed directly to the appropriate burning circle to trade the testimony for subsequent fights. After beating Maat for the first time (on any job), he no longer offers to warp you straight to the battlefield. *For the 7 jobs introduced in Treasures of Aht Urhgan and beyond, refer to the following quests: **The Beast Within (BLU) **Achieving True Power (PUP) **Breaking the Bonds of Fate (COR) **A Furious Finale (DNC) **Survival of the Wisest (SCH) **Elementary, My Dear Sylvie (GEO) **Endeavoring to Awaken (RUN). ***Completing Shattering Stars or ANY of the above quests breaks the level 70 limit for all jobs. It is only necessary to complete one to break the level limit. *Trade your testimony to the BCNM entrance point while playing as the corresponding job, and select the "Shattering Stars" arena to enter the fight. The BCNM is uncapped barring the specific exceptions listed below. The Fight *'Your sub-job is disabled for this fight'. It is advisable to go to the BCNM using a sub that will enable you easy transportation out afterwards, such as /BLM. **If this is your first Maat fight, you get a Scroll of Instant Warp as a reward for winning. *Each testimony can be used a total of 3 times to initiate the fight if you are unsuccessful. *Maat assumes your job and has most of its abilities, including your 1-hour. However, Maat always uses Hand-to-Hand attacks and weapon skills, including some special abilities of his own. *You have 10 minutes to beat Maat. Note that any time taken with preparations you make after entering the BCNM but prior to engaging Maat still counts against you. *Maat is not aggressive, allowing you the first move. Use this to your advantage by buffing yourself appropriately, possibly resting to full before fighting (be careful not to take too much time), and if applicable, engage him with an attack that is easiest/best performed on a nonaggressive enemy, such as Sneak Attack. Note that even if he's not attacking you yet, Maat still uses any available magic he has (depending on job) to buff himself as well. Red Mages in particular should beware of this. *If you have never defeated Maat on any job, you do not lose Experience Points in this fight upon death. This includes jobs which have unique limit breaks outside of Maat. However, after you have managed to win at least once, Experience Points are lost upon defeat in subsequent fights, even on different Jobs. After the Fight *'Talk to Maat again in Ru'Lude Gardens to complete the quest'. If you have beaten him before, you do not need to do this. *Subsequent battles (after this quest is completed) can be fought uncapped. You do not need to talk with him before starting; just go to the relevant battlefield and trade the testimony. The level 66 minimum still applies. Trust: Maat *After completing the fight on six different jobs, talk to [Maat again as one of the 15 original/Zilart jobs to learn Trust: Maat. **This requires a Trust permit. Maat's Cap *Maat only needs to be defeated once to break the cap to 75 for all jobs. However, in order to receive Maat's Cap, you must defeat him on all 15 original/Rise of the Zilart jobs. Job Specific Walkthroughs The strategies below for each job are strategies that have worked for other people. Keep in mind that they are not the only ways to defeat Maat, and you may wish to try a strategy custom made to work for you. Notes *Melee jobs should obtain an Opo-opo Necklace (TP Regain while sleeping) and some Sleeping Potions. Put yourself to sleep with the necklace on to build up TP to 100% or so. Add in an Icarus Wing and you will have two Weapon Skills to use, and can possibly make a self-Skillchain. *''Maat is not to be underestimated!'' Make sure you have any piece of equipment you think could help, use food, have your One Hour Ability ready for use, carry some medicine, and have a firm battle strategy planned out. Do nothing but your very best! *Maat usually does not need to be taken to zero HP to win. He will generally concede you the win before defeat, and some jobs may also be able to win by fulfilling a special condition (e.g. WHM and THF). *Testimonies can be used for 3 attempts to fight Maat. Upon trading the testimony to the Burning Circle the third time, it disappears from your inventory. * You obtain the title Maat Masher immediately after winning the fight. You obtain the title Star Breaker only by talking to Maat after the fight. Battle locations: Balga's Dais -- MNK, WHM, SMN Horlais Peak -- WAR, BLM, RNG Qu'Bia Arena -- PLD, DRK, BRD Waughroon Shrine -- RDM, THF, BST Chamber of Oracles -- SAM, NIN, DRG